Different Kind
by w-l-k
Summary: -YYHIY- She was always so bitter towards him, and he never did anything wrong -KagomeKurama-


Summary: Kagome used to hate him, he never did anything wrong, but she confesses why –KagKur.

Disclaimer : I do Not own Yu Yu Hakusho OR Inuyasha.

_I don't care if the world is reduced to ash  
I don't care if they scramble around grabbing at everything  
No matter what wish is made, only sadness comes of it_

_- Butterfly's sleep –L'arc-en-ciel_

__

Everything was over, that's all it was, no if ands or buts.

Surprisingly it turned out easier then she thought it would. Naraku fell, and it was a glorious moment, that it was. This was their generic happy ending...right?

_For everyone else…yes_

Miroku and Sango confessed their love for each other and she was just about to be embraced by the one person she loved. Inuyasha, as soon as his strong arms came around her, something changed, she didn't feel the warmth.

She looked around horrified as to what happened; she was at the bottom of the well. Looking up, she saw nothing but the roof over her head and her little brother Souta staring down at her.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" He asked looking a little startled. Kagome nodded numbly.

"Hold on I'm gonna go get Grandpa!" He called down to her before running out.  
It was only a matter of time before a rope ladder was thrown down and she climbed up.

"Thank you," She whispered to them, her pupils dilated.

"That was a nasty fall Kagome but thank goodness you're okay. Buyo is just as in shock about the fall as you are! Go inside and get some rest, we'll call you in sick for school…" Her grandfather explained before turning and exiting the little shrine.

Kagome's eyes widened, running out of the well house she ran into the main home part and up to her room, she looked around, everything was the same as it was one year ago, including the brand-new yellow backpack her mother had bought for her.

She stared at it in complete and utter shock. Running, she went back out to the well house, down the ladder and at the bottom of the well she dug with her hands as dirt stuck in her nails.

Nothing was happening...

_Why?_

This was far different then the time Inuyasha forced her back into her time, she dug until she lost a nail completely, her hand bleeding.

_It never happened._

Her grandfather appeared at the top of the well again.

"Kagome, did you lose something? You can get it later", Her grandfather said knowingly. He then slowly turned and walked out of the well house, back to the storage building.

"Y-yeah", She stuttered and she couldn't cry anymore, she had another chance at life in the future, she should be happy.

_But she's not._

It had been a week, a week since the incident that changed her life, but then again didn't.

Kagome had been saving up resolve day after day; her depression wasn't as noticeable as it was at first. Her entire hand had been wrapped in bandages from when she tried digging through the soil at the bottom of the well, and they were healing nicely.

"Kagome, my old friend Shiori Minamino will be coming over tomorrow. Remember her and her son Shuichi?" Her mother informed her as she took her place at the table.

"Shiori is recently engaged to be married again, she called about a week ago telling me she was going through old albums and finding friends she would like to catch up again with".

Kagome's shoulders hitched at the news;while his mother was very kind and so was her son, but there was something about him. There was something about him, as a child, which pulled fear out of her.

"So I offered for her and her son to come stay with us for a couple of days, even go through some wedding ideas and such", her mother continued as Kagome played with her mental dilemma, that being one of her childhood fears.

Kagome stood with her family at the front of the shrine, awaiting the arrival of her mother's friend and her son.

Finding the ground interesting, Kagome had decided she would stare at it for the remainder of the day. Until of course, she heard footsteps coming up the shrine stairs.

_Suddenly the ground wasn't so interesting._

She looked up to see a middle-aged woman, pretty for her age, and a young man with vibrant hair escorting her.

Kagome turned her head to the side, the sudden feeling of terror cursing through her spine. They stopped in front of her family, exchanging welcomes and such, before her mother turned to escort them through the grounds of the shrine, hell-bent on being a excellent hostess.

Once inside with her family and guests, she helped prepare dinner with her mother, and sort their guests out for the next couple of days. Shuichi would be staying in Souta's room, while Souta stayed with Grandpa, and Shiori would be staying in the spare bedroom.

They ate dinner with a lot of chatter, minus Kagome herself, seeing as she wasn't feeling very talkative; a lot of old stories of embarrassment were told between the friends while Shuichi, Souta, and even Grandpa piped in.

_She stayed in her own world._

"Kagome, are you feeling alright? You haven't even touched your food…" Her mother asked her, concern lacing her words breaking Kagome out of her stupor.

"Ah, sorry mama, I don't feel well, is it alright if I just go up and take a nap?" She asked meekly; so very eager to leave.

"If you're sure Kagome," Her mother said worried, but didn't pry, happy that her daughter had stayed up until this point, despite the depression she knew was plaguing her daughter for the last couple of days.

_Call it mother's intuition._

Her daughter exited the kitchen and went up the stairs, and everything went back to normal. The chatter started up again, as well as Gramps throwing in some mythical stories that had no relevance what so ever to the current topic of discussion; meanwhile the handsome young son's eyes that followed the girl went unnoticed.

Kagome lay down on her bed, her face muddled with emotion as she stared at her wounded hand. There was no way that could have all been a dream, she refused to believe it; she lied there, closing her eyes and trying to find ANYTHING that was familiar.

_To be more precise, the magic_

She saw a light and grabbed for it, shocking her for only a moment, her eyes snapped open; she grinned ecstatically to herself, un-wrapping the bandages on her hand, her nail was back, and the cuts were gone, 'it wasn't a dream!' marveling at her hand, she felt a bit of happiness flow through her again.

'_Yes.'_

'It definitely wasn't a dream' she sighed partly relieved.

The happiness was short lived however as she felt a shock zap her spine, and gaze snapped towards her door. Warily she got out of bed, wondering how long he had been outside the door, as well as wondering if he felt what she just did, all this while the fear rose into her throat.

A knock was heard, and his voice sounded through, smooth as honey.

"Miss Kagome, is everything alright? Your mother had asked me to check on you." He asked, for what seemed sincere, though Kagome wasn't sure to what degree it was.

'_Why mom?'_

Narrowing her eyes as she pleaded inside her mind; she hastily re-wrapped the bandage up and went to the door, opening it and enough, there he was.

This was the first time all day she actually stared him face to face, but quickly averted her eyes to the floor, she apologized, "I'm sorry, please tell my mother I'm fine and that I'm sorry I worried her, thank you for checking up on me."

She turned away and attempted to close the door but found she couldn't, she looked down and found his foot holding it open; leaning in, he whispered into her ear, "You won't look me in the eye, care to explain?"

_Strike one._

"That's none of your business", she retorted bitterly, she had no idea where that tone of voice came from but nothing could be done once it's said.

"Ah", he took the knob of the door and closed it; as soon as she heard his receding footsteps she slid down from the door and put her newly healed hand to her lips.

'_Since when had she become so bitter?'_

She wondering if what had happened with Inuyasha really changed her so drastically, and for the worse.

'_Maybe'_

It was the next morning when Kagome strolled into the kitchen. There he was; reading a book at the table, it was like he was _trying_ to get in her way.

Despite everything though, she felt guilty for snapping at him the day before, turning her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye, she deduced that she should apologize.

Turning around and leaning against the counter, she held her glass of milk to her lips, "Hey, Shuichi..." She started, not taking her eyes off the ground in front of her.

"Hmm…?" He answered, turning to stare at her. She didn't even look at him, but tapped her index finger against her glass thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that yesterday," She said taking a sip from her glass, glancing up at him quickly before averting her gaze again.

"Ah" He smiled slightly; suddenly interested in what made her want to apologize, _'A change of heart?'_ he doubted it, but pondered the thought regardless, "Well, thank you then, I appreciate it" he smiled good naturedly.

"Don't get me wrong though, me apologizing doesn't mean I like you anymore then I did before!" She sniffed defiantly, finishing her glass and placing it in the sink; she turned and stalked out of the kitchen.

Plopping his elbow on top of the table he rested his chin on his hand and stared at where she was standing, a small chuckle escaping.

"Well, it's good to see you in good spirits, Miss Kagome", genuinely humoured he whispered to himself before going back to the forgotten book.

It had been a week since her apology, and things weren't as melodramatic for Kagome as they were before, Shuichi and his mother's stay was lengthened when the two old friends came to a mutual decision that KunLoon, Kagome's mother, would officially be helping plan Shiori's wedding.

Therefore, Kagome made it her personal goal to put on a good show, she still bickered with Shuichi, though it was more one-sided than anything, he would only counter-act smoothly while she seemed baffled on what to say next. Shuichi on the other hand was enjoying the interaction, grudgingly he enjoyed the way her cheeks flamed up whenever she lost a 'battle'.

Other than that things were going quite smoothly, and it was one more week until Shuichi and his mother left for home, and in two months, it would be KunLoon who would be making the trip up to Shuichi's home to visit and help physically put the wedding together.

Both mothers were incredibly excited about the partnership, and it sent a good atmosphere throughout the shrine grounds, and it cheered Kagome up immensely.

The week had gone by very fast and it was one day until they're guests would be leaving. KunLoon had requested for someone to go pick up some eggs so she could start on lunch; Kagome preferring the time alone, was all too happy to offer to take the run.

"I'm leaving," Kagome called out nonchalantly, money secured in pocket of her jacket, as she bent down to tie her shoe, until a pair of feet walked passed her, she sighed almost miserably, however it almost seemed forced, as much as Kagome went through, it seemed things were lighter now than ever.

"It isn't safe for a young lady like yourself to go out alone, so I think I shall accompany you." Shuichi said calmly, sliding the door open and walking out before she could burst out with a smart line.

Kagome simply huffed, but ran after him, "I can clearly take care of myself!" She scoffed at him as soon as she caught up.

Shuichi glanced at her slightly, "I'm sure you could," he scoffed semi-sarcastically. She huffed her cheeks up in mockery, "you're a real jerk you know that?" She said walking ahead, only to have him easily catch up.

"I believe that is simply your biased opinion on my person, who has done nothing to gain such spite, might I add", Shuichi smoothly countered, "You, on the other hand seem to be hiding something, it's nice to see you all jolly in opposed to the slightly more depressed you, I wonder what truth you are refusing to accept?" he sent a sly little grin her way, knowing he hit a cord.

Kagome's eyes widened and her walking slowed to a stop; she stared at the ground.  
More shaken then she let on about what he just said.

'_Refusing to accept the truth, huh?'_

__

They were halfway to the convenience store when there was a sudden earthquake. Kagome grabbed onto his sleeve for balance. "What's happening?" She asked a little startled; she looked up at him only to be surprised on the serious glare his features were transfixed in it, "Shuichi?" worried about his expression.

"Miss Kagome I think you should head back for the shrine." He said eyes darting everywhere, pupils dilated in concentration.

"But..." She protested in an attempt to reason with him, however was cut off quite fast as he snapped his attention to her and she saw a flash of gold in his eyes.

"It wasn't a question Kagome, go now!" He said more fiercely. Her eyes widened for a moment before she nodded breaking out into a sprint.

She wasn't ten feet away from him before there was another crash and she was sent flying back in his direction; she was sure it was the stupidest plan ever but she didn't really ponder on it as Shuichi himself, came flying out of nowhere, knocking the wind out of her. She landed on her back knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to get up, when Shuichi knelt down to help her up, giving her a stern look in the process in which she responded with an exaggerated innocent shrug.

He was just about to get her to her feet when a roar was heard. A foul monster walked through the smoke, causing the streets to smell like rotting flesh. Kagome gagged and covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from breathing in the horrible fume.

"At last I find you, hiding in this human skin, Kurama," The monster's mouth opened in a sickening grin to reveal 3 rows of very jagged sharp teeth, reminding Kagome loosely of a shark's mouth.

Shuichi too, twitching his nose at the smell - it was undeniably the most disgusting scent ever. "What business do you have here demon?" He demanded, as far as he was concerned, he had never seen this foul beast in his life, or as much as he could remember of _before._

"You don't even remember? You fool; I'll make you pay you THIEF!" He shouted the last part and Kagome was still registering what was happening.

'_Thief?'_

She glanced up at him, looking for some kind of reaction, only to find nothing.

_No denial._

_'Wait...The demon said 'Kurama'_, she was confused, _'what did he mean?'_

"What does he mean Shuichi?" She questioned him, clutching onto his sleeve. Not even sparing her a glance, he continued to stare at the beast, before he could respond the demon beat him to it.

"Stupid girl, do you not realize you are standing beside a monster himself?" Grinning madly as the demon trained its disgusting gaze on the girl.  
"That 'man' you are standing behind is just as brutal as I am on the outside; a thief...a demon!" meanwhile unhinging a giant club that was strapped to his back; Kagome stared wide-eyed at 'Shuichi' as if coming to some realization.

"Why are you telling her this?" The growl that came from 'Kurama' was undoubtedly inhuman, however bearing no trace of denial what so ever in his voice.  
"Well, I like to consider myself an artist of sorts; it's perfectly tragic to have her understand the reason of her death!" A loud cackle boomed through the area, leaves were now falling dead from the trees from the foulness of everything this demon presented.

'_It's too unreal…' _Kagome thought _'But, considering Inuyasha, could it be?'_

'Kurama' narrowed his eyes as he quickly turned to Kagome, "Run on my cue" he whispered to her and she nodded numbly. She waited as he reached a hand behind his hair and pulled out a rose, eyes narrowing further.

"Kagome...NOW!" She ran but only seeing a glimpse of a Thorn whip as it lashed out at the monster. She turned her head for a second only to see 'Shuichi' being impaled through the stomach with the Demon's claw.

Whipping the boy of his claw, the demon cackled, Shuichi grunted in pain as he was tossed to the ground, turning his head to the side for a moment he saw Kagome running back to him.

"What are you doing? GO!" He shouted, only to have her scoff at him and give him a withering glare, "I am NOT leaving you here to die you big stupid jerk," She said as she hoisted him up, putting her hands over his wound, she closed her eyes and searched.

The demon was running toward them.

_It was there she saw it._

The demon was getting closer.

She grabbed at the magic and flashed it.

A giant barrier was thrown up.

The giant threw himself at it, in hopes of breaking it down.

Kagome and Kurama watched in fascination as he was being purified ever so slowly, until there was nothing left.

Kurama stared at her in confusion, the wound momentarily forgotten, his expression demanded answers.

"Well to be honest…" She giggled nervously, "Before you say anything, I was actually trying to heal your wound," fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, "Thank goodness I messed up then huh?" She said a little too happy after what just happened.

He stared at her baffled, she could have killed him!

He chuckled and started laughing while she stared confused at him, "How ironic and very convenient that you did 'mess up" He said chuckles residing, slightly shocked that within a millisecond, he could have been nothing more than ash himself.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him in childlike behavior before helping him up, and they started heading back to the shrine, her supporting him. As soon as they entered, Shuichi's mother saw them a shrieked, rushing to them, taking half of Kurama's weight on her shoulders.

"What happened?" She asked in panic, looking at her son's wound, the sheer amount of blood made her ready to pass out. They helped him up to his room before Kagome turned to Shiori.

"He came out of nowehere Ms. Minamino, we didn't really see his face, but he tried to mug us…a-and he had a butcher's knife! Shuichi just jumped in the way, and I think it shocked the mugger 'cause he ran off as soon as Shuichi was hurt!" She was very dramatic with her words; Kurama was actually quite impressed at how convincing she sounded.

After assuring his mother he would be alright, due to his quick healing, he was able to pull off a little white lie, convincing her it wasn't too deep, Kagome suggested she go get some rest, as the blood seemed t be affecting her balance; assuring her that she would help Shuichi. Shiori agreed, and left the two alone, where Kagome went to work to take care of his wound.

After bathing and dressing his wounds, he sat, laid against the headboard of the bed, the sunrise peeking through the window, tainting the blue colored sheets green. Memories reeling through his head, he was interrupted by a knock on his door, turning his head, he already knew who it was; he could sniff her out anywhere at this point.

"Hey... Shuichi?" she asked meekly, he smiled.

"Yes, I'm awake, and you may come in." He heard the doorknob turn and her shuffle in quietly.

"You have questions?" He asked her, already knowing.

"Yes...that and something else I wanted to tell you" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
'Oh?'

"Sit down" he gestured the edge of the bed where he was sitting. She did as she was told. "Go on..." He started, curious as to what she had to say.

"Who is Kurama?" She blurted out a little too fast. He smirked at her and she puffed her cheeks out.

"I am." He answered simply.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and asked playfully "Then who is Shuichi?"

He chuckled at her behavior, "Right here," he gestured towards himself.

She glared at him, "You sir, are as confusing as Souta's video games." she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled at her and started, "You said there was something else..."

'_Ah…yes…that.'_

All laughter gone, she stared at her feet.

"Yeah...I don't know how to say it, I mean, when we were little, I was always a brat to you, and it was sort of awkward to tell you, so I never did." She fumbled with the bottom of her shirt.

He watched the girls back, "Continue..." He gestured for her to go on.

"Well every time I saw you, I don't know how to say it; I acted that way, sort of like instinct...?" She whispered, her shoulders hitched as Shuichi continued to stare.

"What I mean to say, was whenever I saw you, it was like warning bells going off in my head that wanted me to stay away," Shuichi narrowed his eyes at her frame.

"There was always something about you that made me terrified. Like you could kill me, and after today, I think I know what that was...You're a demon, and now that I know, I don't think it scares me as much as it used to." Rustling of sheets was heard and she was yanked back, she nearly shrieked in protest.

She looked up at him, right in the eye this time. Kagome swallowed hard as he just stared at her.

"With your confession Miss Kagome, I have a question..." His voice was oddly different; colder and Kagome nearly shuddered, nearly.

"Are you still afraid of me?" He asked with amusement lacing his words. She pondered for a moment and answered as honestly as she could, "I won't lie...yeah, I am." She said, eyes not quivering.

"Good." He whispered, Kagome eyes widening as lips met her own.

Kagome fumbled for her shirt, it was around two in the morning, a blush heavily staining her face as the nights events streamed through her mind.

'_Now what?'_ as her expression become muddled.

Throwing her clothes back on quickly, she tiptoed back to her room for a few hours of sleep that she might be fortunate enough to gain.

'_If I'm lucky,'_ she thought to herself.

Morning came far too quickly.

The Higurashi family stood outside the shrine, saying goodbyes to they're guests. A taxi was waiting for them at the end of the stairs.

Shuichi turned to look at Kagome and she in turn stuck her tongue out at him before running back inside to join her family.

Shuichi chuckled; he would _definitely_be seeing her again.

Without any more words, Shuichi turned to follow his mother down the stairs and into the taxi, while Kagome watched from her window.

She smiled.

She moved on.

Inuyasha didn't exist, there was just her now.

And she was going to make something of it.

However, for embarrassment's sake on her part;

_She'll avoid 'Shuichi' just for a little while longer._

-END-

_A/N: Well as some of you may remember, I wrote this awhile ago for my onee-chan's get well gift, revised 2012_


End file.
